Please be mine
by NikitaGaudet
Summary: Set after New moon! Edward left Bella, now she is back in Forks and they meet once again. Will her wounds reopen?


**I don't own anything but plot!**

**Chapter one: Bella Swan is back!**

**Bpov:**

**Hi I'm Bella Swan and I'm a vampire I have been like this for 45 years. It all happened when my true love left me. His name was Edward Cullen he was a vampire at the time and I was human. Yes, it was wrong but who could stop love? Anyway, He left me because he said he didn't love me which I still don't know if it is true.**

**I am back in my home town Forks, Washington. I pick this place because of the little sun; I hate it because of the memoires. I was driving to Forks High School...the very place I met him.**

**I walked in the office...Nothings change at all. I stood waiting , thinking of when I changed.**

**_Flashback:_**

**"_ahh Bella so wonderful to see you again." Victoria said in her little girl voice. _**

**"_Victoria, what do you want? My Edwards left me and now I have nothing!" I yell into her fire red eyes._**

**"_Well you see Isabella I'm going to change you or kill you whatever one I chose you with die slow and painful without your mate. Mostly because you are the reason my true love was taken from me!" she said as she bit into my neck. Then the venom spread threw my body like wild fire._**

**_End of flashback_**

**"Hello dear, my name is and you are?" she asked as she took me out of my thoughts.**

**"Oh sorry zone out, my name is Bella Swan and I was wondering if I could have my time table" I say in a sweet voice.**

**"Oh course dear, one second please" She said going through a pile of papers. "Here you are, have a good first day!" she said smiling. I smiled back and walked out of the office. I looked at my time table, English, History, Math, Lunch, Biology, and Gym. Great almost all the classed I like...but Gym and Biology. I walked to my locker and put in the combo. I grabbed my English book and went to class. I walked in to the class as the teacher Mr. Young was walking in the class. "Hello, are you new?" he asked _no really!_ I thought "Yes, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella" I say giving him a sweet smile.**

**"Class we have a new student, Bella Swan. Please give her the respect you show each other." He said out to the class. "Please have a seat next to Miss. Cullen" he said pointing to a pixie type girl. _CRAP! Alice Cullen, Edwards's sister_. I walked to the table and sat down next to Alice. "Bella?" she asked, _no the muffin man!_ "Hi Alice, it's been awhile." I say smiling.**

**AFTER ENGLISH**

**"Bella, what class do you have next?" Alice asked with a hopeful smile.**

**"History," I say remembering my table sheet. "Oh...well you will see Jasper and Rose." She said walking down the hall. _Great more Cullen's_... I walked into the same old history room to be greeted by Mr. Jenkins.**

**"Hello, you must be Isabella." He said with a smile**

**"Bella, and yes" I say smiling back.**

**"Please have a seat by," he paused looking around the room. _Please not by a Cullen..._**

**"Mr. Cullen" he finished. _Crap!_ I walked to where Jasper was sitting and sat down. _Don't talk!_ I warned myself.**

**"_Bella?"_Jasper asked**

**_OMG has the Cullen's turn stupid? _"Jasper" I say trying to be nice. Then Mr. Jenkins started class_. _Jasper and Rose kept looking at me,**

**as well as the males in the room. Finally class ended and I let out an un-needed breath. I try to walk out of class before Rose or Jasper could talk to me but I failed.**

**"Wait," Rose said grabbing my arm.**

**"What" I say with as much niceness as I could.**

**"Aren't you going to at least say Hi?" Rose asked me at my locker.**

**"Hi? Really? You guys left me 45 years ago and you mad at me for not saying hi!" I yell in a whisper.**

**"Look, we didn't want to leave you. Edward wanted us to let you be human," Jasper said cutting in.**

**"Well, I guess you guys didn't do your job. Because I'M NOT HUMAN anymore. I changed two months after you guys left." I say closing my locker with my Math book in hand.**

**"Who changed you?" Rose asked looking sad.**

**"Victoria" I growl before walking off to Math_. Please no Cullen's, Please no Cullen's_ I ranted in my head till I got to the door. Mrs. Dalton was at her desk going through papers.**

**"Um, Hello I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I say with a sweet smile.**

**"Of course, Bella please take a seat next to Emmett Cullen" she said pointing to a burly man with black hair. _Not my day._ I walked over to the table and sat down.**

**"Okay class, please turn to page 78" Mrs. Dalton said. I stopped listening to her because I have learnt this many times. Then Emmett passed me a note:**

**Bella! How have you been little sister?-Em**

**How have I been? Fine, Not! The only people I have loved left me for waiting for death! And don't call me your little sister-B**

**Oh...well I'm really sorry-Em**

**Yeah well the damage is done-B**

**Chapter Two: The Cullen's**

**Bpov:**

**Then the bell rang for lunch. _Thank god! _I walked in the cafeteria when I saw Edward, with another girl! I got my lunch then I looked for a table when a boy with curly blonde hair and a baby face walked up to me. He kind of looked like Mike Newton.**

**"Hello, I'm John Newton" he said holding out his hand.**

**"Hi, I'm Bella" I say shaking his hand.**

**"Bella!" Alice sang as she spotted me, she came running at human pace to my side. "Why don't you sit with me?" she asked.**

**"Sure" I say remembering I could never say no to Alice. We walked over to the table where the rest of the Cullen's sat. Alice sat down beside Jasper. I sat down between Alice and Rose. "Guys, I'm sure you ALL remember Bella" Alice said saying All with as much force as her little pixie voice could handle without squeaking.**

**"Bella," they all chanted one after another.**

**"Hello everyone" I couldn't help but look at Edward, who was looking at a blonde chick that sat on his lap.**

**"Rose, Jasper, Emmett I am so sorry for snapping at you guys, it's just seeing you guys-"I started when Rose cut me off.**

**"Its fine, we can't imagine the pain we caused" Rose said hugging me. _What's her deal_? I thought.**

**"Does this mean my little sister is back?" Emmett asked.**

**"Yes" I say with a smile.**

**"Oh please that thing will leave soon" The blonde chick said.**

**"Um...and you are?" I asked trying to hold my temper.**

**"Tanya" she said with a smug smile**

**"Well Tanya, this is my family and they always will be." I stated.**

**"Yeah, that's why they left you" she said hitting a sore spot. I looked at Edward he was looking at me with pain in his eye. _Pain? Why pain he had another girl on his lap!_**

**"Okay look, you blonde headed thing you better shut up before that pretty little head of your ends up in a fire!" I threaten.**

**"Bring it!" Tanya said her honey eyes showed fear.**

**"Enough!" Edward said pushing Tanya off his lap, while Alice and Rose held me back.**

**"Eddie, you ex is making me mad!" Tanya said it hurt a little when she said ex.**

**"Don't call me Eddie!" He yelled in a whisper.**

**"Don't yell at your girlfriend!" she yelled back at the same level. Edward looked at me when she said girlfriend, I looked away from his honey eyes.**

**"You're not my girlfriend Tanya!" he yelled a little louder than before pinching the bridge of his nose. I felt a little better but not much when he said that.**

**"How dare you!" she said walking out of the cafeteria.**

**I couldn't help but laugh when she tried to kiss Edward and he pushed her away.**

**"Bella, can we talk?" Edward asked me in that tone he used to use when he was sorry.**

**"Fine" I agreed in a flat tone. We walked into the rain, I didn't bother putting my hood up.**

**Chapter 3- The Fight**

**Bpov:**

**"Bella, I'm so sor-"he started when I cut him off.**

**"Don't even say you're sorry, okay you left and Victoria changed me. Yup that red head you thought was gone came back two months after you left me to die!" I yell at him.**

**"Bella, I didn't know. I thought she would leave you after I left" He said looking sad.**

**"Well you thought wrong!" I yelled.**

**"Bella, what I said about not loving you was a lie, I never stopped loving you." Edward said taking my hand in his.**

**"THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE ANOTHER GIRL SITTING ON YOUR LAP!" I yelled ripping my hand out of his with as much force as I could. Before he could answer then the bell rang. I ran at human pace to my locker, I opened it and grabbed my Biology book. I walked to class trying not to think of my love for Edward, and his beautiful honey eyes, or his messy hair. _STOP!_ I yelled at myself. I walked into Biology to see Mr. Thomas talking to a student, whose name I think is Katelyn. I waited to talk to Mr. Thomas with my mind trying to drift off.**

**"Hello, you must be Isabella" Mr. Thomas greeted me**

**"Bella, and yes" I say with a smile.**

**"Well Miss. Swan please, take a seat next to Mr. Cullen" He said pointing to none other than Edward. I walked over to the desk and sat down without a word. After about 30 minutes in the class Edward passed me a note:**

**Bella, please forgive me-E**

**No!-B**

**Please, I never wanted to hurt you please believe me-E**

**No! Now stop right now ,I will talk to you but I will not forgive you okay I will forgive your family because they told me you told them to leave-B**

**Fine. All I need is for you to be in my life again. No matter how you treat me I still love you Isabella Marie Swan-E**

**I stopped writing after that, whenever I looked over at Edward he was looking at me. Then bell rang...**

**"Okay I hope everyone has a wonderful march break" Mr. Thomas said. _I totally forgot it was March break...great two weeks of boredom. _**

**Gym passed in a blur...**

**Chapter 4: March Break**

**Bpov:**

**_Great I have nothing to do..._I thought when I was walking to my motorcycle to find Alice lending on it. "Alice?"I ask with a puzzled look.**

**"Bella, where do you live?"Alice asked out of the blue.**

**"No where really, I usually park my bike somewhere and change then stay where ever "I tell her truthfully, I never could lie to Alice.**

**"Well you're coming to live with us. You know very well neither me nor Esme will let you go without a home. And you can't have all your clothes in that little backpack." Alice said.**

**"Fine, but only because of you and Esme" I say handing her a helmet.**

**"YEAH!" Alice yelled. Then we drove to that big white house of theirs. It still took my breath away to see it.**

**Chapter 5: The re-meeting**

**Bpov:**

**We walked into the Cullen's house, to be greeted by Esme.**

**"Hello Alice, and oh my, hello Bella" She said hugging me tightly.**

**"Esme, I hope you don't mind but, Bella had no place to live so I told her she could live with us" Alice said sweetly knowing Esme couldn't say no.**

**"Of course Bella you are always like a daughter to me, and what kind of mother would let her child live on the streets." Esme said smiling.**

**"Thank you Esme, you are and always will be my mother" I say smiling back at her.**

**"Thank you dear that means a lot to me. But Alice you and Bella will have to buy things for her room" Esme said to both of us.**

**"SHOPPING!" Alice yelled grabbing me and pulling me to her Porsche.**

**"Bye Esme!" I yell before Alice drives off.**

**Chapter 6: My Love?**

**Epov:**

**"Eddie! Eddie!" Tanya sang in MY car.**

**"Don't call me that, and were at your house, so GET OUT!" I say threw my teeth.**

**"Okay, thanks" She said trying to kiss me for the tenth time in the pass hour, I lend away from her.**

**"Tanya, you know I love Bella" I say the acid deep in my voice.**

**"Whatever!" she said getting out of the car. I drove away to my house where if I'm lucky, I can get some peace and quiet. I drove up to our house when I see a motorcycle.**

**_Bella? My love? Is she really at my house?_ I thought hoping she was. I parked my Volvo in the garage and ran vampire speed in the house.**

**"Hi Edward" Esme greeted me**

**"Hi Esme. Have you seen Bella?" I ask her trying not to sound rude.**

**"Yes dear, Alice and her are shopping for Bella's bedroom" Esme said smiling**

**_My little girl is home _Esme thought**

**"Okay" I said heading for the piano, I sat down and started playing Bella's Lullaby. I haven't played this in years.**

**Chapter 7: Shopping**

**Bpov:**

**We got everything for my room, a bed set, purple of course, a bunch of clothes for me, hair brush, tooth brush, shampoo and everything else I needed.**

**We were pulling into the Cullen's garage as a song I haven't heard in a while rang in my ears.**

**"He's playing again" Alice said smiling**

**"What do you mean again?" I asked puzzled**

**"Well after we...Left he stopped playing the piano. Mostly because when he did play he would play your Lullaby" she said.**

**"Oh..." I said listening to my song.**

**"EMMETT! JASPER! COME HELP ME AND BELLA TAKE HER STUFF IN!" Alice yelled even though she didn't need to. They came and took everything up to my room as I walk into the house. I walked over to the piano and sat next to my one true love. After he was done playing he turned to look at me.**

**"Bella, please say you forgive me" Edward asked.**

**"Oh Edward!" I say kissing him on the lips. He kissed me back with just as much force. I pulled back to look at his face. "Edward, when you left, it hurt but not as much as being near you and not being able to do that" I say with a smile.**

**"Bella, I only wanted to keep you safe. And I thought that you would have a normal human life without me." He paused. "And I wanted to kiss you since I seen you at lunch" he finished.**

**Chapter 8: Forever Mine**

**Epov:**

**_Yes! She still loved me!_ I never stopped loving her leaving her was my biggest mistake ever, and I will never forgive myself for it.**

**I am lying in Bella's room with her in my arms, like we used too.**

**Bpov:**

**_Edward, my Edward and he will always be. He was and still is my one true love!_ I thought till Edward clear his throat.**

**"Yes?" I ask him.**

**"Bella, come with me please," he said getting up and pulling me with him. We walked into his room, he told me to cover my eyes. I heard him dig threw some drawers. "There it is!" he said when he found what he was looking for. "Open your eyes Bella" He said a second later. I opened my eyes to see Edward on one knee with a box in his hand. The box had a ring in it.**

**"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you always and never want to lose you, will you give me the great reward of becoming my wife for as long as you love me?" he asked me.**

**"YES! Yes Edward of course I will!" I say as he puts the ring on my finger. When he is done I pulled him into a kiss. We walked down stairs to tell the family, but when we get there we saw a very colourful Emmett.**

**Chapter 9: Colourful Emmett?**

**Bpov:**

**_I wonder what happen to Emmett. Did he get caught in a prank or did he try to prank someone and it back fire?_ I ask myself.**

**"Emmett what happened?" Edward asked**

**"Uh, well I kind of made Alice mad and well she did this to me." Emmett answered seeming embarrassed. Yes, I did feel sorry for him but I couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Edward your girlfriend is mean!" Emmett said pouting.**

**"Soon to be wife" I say holding my hand up.**

**"Edward if you even try to leave her again I win rip your head off with a smile on my face" Emmett threatened.**

**"I wouldn't have it another way," Edward said wrapping his arms around me.**

**"Where's Alice?" I ask**

**"I'm right here, Oh and Emmett you asked for it! BURNING MY CLOTHES YOU MORON!" Alice said clamming at first then yelling into the colourful Emmett's face.**

**"You burned her clothes? Are you asking to die?" I ask Emmett.**

**"No I was bored." Emmett spoke up**

**"Then play a game, you didn't have to burn Alice's clothes. It would off been a nicer response from Aro or even Jane." I say being truthful.**

**"Anyway, I brought it all again anyway. And while I was in Italy I had a vision! Let me see the ring!" Alice saying at her usually pixie speed. I showed her my hand with the ring on it. All she did was squeak so loud it broke Esme's vase.**

**"Add that to your bill." I say joking.**

**"Well are you going to ask me to plan or what?" Alice asked with a pout.**

**"Alice, your making it harder then it need to be, you pixie" Edward said in a stern voice till the pixie comment.**

**"Well I had a vision she would anyway, so please Bella" Alice asked again knowing I can't say no.**

**"Fine, but nothing over the top and please no pink!" I say giving into her puppy dog look. Just then the rest of the Cullen's walk in.**

**"What's going on?" Jasper ask**

**"You wife is bugging me." I state**

**"Oh again Alice really?" Jasper asks his wife**

**"Am not!" Alice said defending herself.**

**"Okay then well if the pixie hasn't told you guys, EDWARD AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" I say hold up my hand. I looked up at Edward he was smiling down at me.**

**"Finally!" Then all said at once.**

**"Thanks guys" Edward says with a laugh.**

**Chapter 10: Wedding Plans?**

**Epov:**

**"Alice, leave us alone for FIVE minutes!" I scream at my pixie of a sister.**

**"Fine! But after five minutes Bella needs to try on her dress!" Alice screams from down stairs**

**"Pixie gone crazy." Bella says laughing.**

**"Yeah, that's what we get for letting her plan" I say holding my soon to be wife in my arms.**

**"Yeah that wasn't my best idea" Bella says hugging me back.**

**"It will be over after tomorrow," I say calmly.**

**"Yeah, doubt it. It's Alice" Bella says pointing to the door.**

**"What?" I ask as there is a knock on the door**

**"Five minutes is over" Alice stated**

**"Fine," I say kissing Bella before Alice pulls her away.**

**JPov:**

**I read the invitation:**

**You are invite to celebrate to marriage of**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**I ran out into the woods, Seth and Leah screaming at me to come back.**

**Bpov:**

**"Alice" I whine in my little girl voice**

**"Bella, it's a dress!" Alice said not buying into my whining a temped.**

**"GAH...Dang pixie getting on my nerves" I whisper under my breath.**

**"You know you love me" She said zipping the dress.**

**"How many hours till?" I ask knowing she knows the answer.**

**"Only 8hours and we need to do your hair and makeup" Alice says as Rose comes in.**

**"Want help? The boys are setting up so I can do her hair." Rose asked**

**"Sure," Alice and I say at the same moment.**

**Chapter 11: The wedding!**

**Bpov:**

**_Okay Bella you have waited 45 years to marry him and couple years before that! Heck! You have waited you whole life! _I walked down the stair case with Carlisle holding my arm, as Charlie would have if he was alive. The piano started as my family and vampire friends, plus Tanya stood. Carlisle let go of my arm and kissed my cheek. Edward replaced his hands in mine then Carlisle read over vowels.**

**"I do" Edward stated**

**"I do" I say**

**"You may now kiss the bride" Carlisle said to Edward with a proud look. Edward kissed me with enough force to kill a human, but I'm not human so I gave him the same amount of force.**

**After that we were dancing till Edward stopped**

**"What?" I asked him**

**"Well you have a guest that wants to see you," he stated**

**Just then Jake came out of the woods in human form.**

**"JAKE!" I yell hugging him**

**"Bells?" he asked unsure**

**"Yup!" I say smiling even bigger**

**"You're a blood sucker? Who changed you?" He asked**

**"Victoria" I say frowning that he called me a blood sucker.**

**"Oh, well I have to go. Good bye forever Bella" He said kissing my forehead.**

**"Wait what?" Then he was gone.**

**"Let's get back to the party before people notices were gone." Edward said grabbing my hand.**

**Chapter 12: MORE DRAMA!**

**Bpov:**

**_How much drama can I take? My best friend calling me a blood sucker then saying bye forever then Tanya trying to ruin my wedding!_**

**Flashback:**

**"_BELLA how dare you take my mate!" Tanya screamed when Edward and I came in sight._**

**"_Tanya, he is and always was my mate. Your just a person who should be in a mental ward." I say trying to calm down after everything with Jake._**

**"_That's it!" she yelled changing at me at full speed._**

**_I stepped out of the way so she would run into a tree. I tore of the dress to show a much shorter blue dress that Alice packed for my honey moon get a way dress. _**

**_Tanya changed again and this time I met her and took her down I had her in a head lock ready to rip when she said she gave up. I let her go and she ran into the woods_**

**_End of flashback_**

**Now Edward and I are on Isle Esme for 2 weeks alone!**

**No Alice or Emmett or drama!**

**Chapter 13: Isle Esme**

**Epov:**

**_My Bella, My beautiful wife._ Every thought has these words in front and be hide in my brain.**

**Bpov:**

**"Edward, when do we go back?" I ask my husband**

**"Tomorrow Night, that way we don't show people what we do in the sun" he says with a laugh.**

**"Okay," I say getting up to get a new movie.**

**We watched the movie till we got bored and went for a swim. The next night cam faster than I thought. Before I knew it Edward and I were on a plane back to Forks.**

**"Bella, Esme has a surprise for us." Edward said when we landed, probably reading Esme's mind.**

**"Oh do you know what it is?" I asked**

**"Nope" he said telling the truth.**

**Chapter 14: The Surprise**

**Bpov:**

**Esme told us we had two surprises. When we got to the Cullen's and we smelled a humans.**

**"Esme? Why is there a human in the house?" I asked**

**"That's your surprise! We adopted four babies. One for Carlisle and I, One for Alice and Jasper, and one for Emmett and Rose. But most importantly one for you two" Esme finished smiling.**

**"Esme, really I have always wanted to be a mom!" I said hugging her.**

**"And the second surprise is a house not too far into the woods. I want you guys close." She said handing me a baby.**

**"Aww she is so cute" I say looking up at Edward, who was looking at me and out new daughter. _Renee, Esme? Renesmee? Renesmee! Perfect! _"Renesmee?" I ask Edward.**

**"What?" he asked me back**

**"Her name Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I say with a smile.**

**"Perfect" Edward breathes**

**Chapter 15: Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

**Bpov:**

**We took our little girl home when Alice showed us our house. Renesmee was sleeping so I put her to bed. I looked in the fridge to see a bunch of milk and baby food. I smiled at the smell of baby lotion when I opened Renesmee's door. I watched her sleep for a little till I felt two arms wrap around me.**

**"Beautiful isn't she?" I ask Edward**

**"Just like her Mom" He answered.**

**These passed months have made up for the 45 years my life was a black hole. Now I have a mom and dad, brothers and sisters, a husband that loves me as I love him and a beautiful baby girl that I wouldn't give up for all the money in the world. I wouldn't give up my life for anything. I am forever more Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen.**

**The End for now...**


End file.
